Persuation
by Malinda Le Chat
Summary: When Szpirglas has Matt tied up and drugged in their cabin, maybe the drug isn't what Matt thought it was, and maybe Szpirglas has some other ways of getting Matt to tell him what he wants to know. [Szpirglas x Matt]


The ropes are tight against Matt's wrists as he lies tied to the edges of the bed. Spread eagle if you will. He tries once agin to free himself, hoping this time the rope will magically snap off him.  
No such luck.  
The door to the cabin opens, and Szpirglas steps into the dark room.  
"Hello, boy." Szpirglas says, walking over to gaze down at the very naked Matt Cruse.  
"Szpirglas." he replies, trying to retain some of his dignity.  
"I'm going to ask you again boy." Szpirglas says, smirking down at the younger. "How did you get here, and where is your ship?"  
"Why would I tell you?" Matt says, realising there is no point in lying anymore.  
"Ah, you'll tell me sooner or later." The older says nonchalantly, leaning towards Matt.  
"What are you-mfnh!" Matt says, but get cut off by Szpirglas's mouth on his.  
Szpirglas uses his momentum to slip his tongue into Matt's mouth.  
Matt bites it. Hard.  
Szpirglas pulls back, and glares at the younger, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Nice try." he says, and kisses Matt again.  
Matt thinks about biting him again, but Szpirglas's hand holds Matt's head firmly to his.  
The kiss heats up and Matt finds he can't breath. Szpirglas pulls back slightly, smirking down at the younger panting and flushed beneath him.  
Szpirglas lowers his head to the younger neck, and starts placing kisses and sucking here and there while he makes his way down to Matt's chest.  
"S-Stop!" Matt says, blushing. He was starting to feel dizzy.  
"Not stopping." Szpirglas says, and takes a nipple into his mouth, while fondling the other with his fingers.  
The dizziness washes over Matt, and suddenly he's so sensitive.  
"Ah!" matt gasps, at he gets hit full force with the pleasure.  
Szpirglas smiles when he sees that the drug is taking affect.  
He moves lower, and breaths onto Matt's dick.  
"W-Wait! Ngh!" Matt tries but moans again. Ashamed of himself, he closes his eyes.  
Only to throw them open wide when Szpirglas's mouth covers his dick.  
"Ah! Nghhhh!" Matt moans lewdly, and Szpirglas's own dick twitches in surprise.  
Szpirglas holds Matt's hips down as he continues his minstrations. He takes his mouth off for a few seconds to slowly lick up from the bottom to the top of Matt's dick, loving the way the younger visibly shudders at this.  
Then he takes it into his throat again. Matt thrusts his hips upwards, craving to be deeper, in that mouth, but the older of the two has complete control over the younger. He keeps Matt still.  
A building feeling had started in the pit of his stomach, but now Matt felt like he was going to explode.  
"Szpirglas!" Matt called out, ready to let go, but nothing but pain came.  
Szpirglas had wrapped his hand around the base of Matt's dick, stopping him from cumming.  
Szpirglas smirked at Matt.  
"Where is your ship?" the older asks. "I'll let you cum if you tell me."  
"Hgn!" Matt lets out, as the grip on his dick tightens.  
"Where is your ship?" Szpirglas repeats.  
"W-Won't say." Matt pushes out of his mouth.  
"Really now?" Szpirglas asks, surprised at the words. He'd expected the boy to spill the beans.  
He gave a jerk at Matt's dick.  
"Ahh!" Matt moaned.  
Szpirglas's dick got a little harder at the noise.  
"Still not going to tell me?" Szpirglas asked. Leaning close once again.  
"N-N-ah-ope." Matt replied.  
"Still being stubborn eh?" Szpirglas mumbled to himself, tying a ribbon around the base of Matt's dick to replace his hand.  
Matt bit his lip to keep any sound from coming out.  
''Well boy, I'll get you screaming soon.'' Szpirglas said, trailing a finger up Matt's dick.  
Matt chocked back a moan.  
''And I think I'll continue down here." the older said, and touched Matt's puckering hole with his finger.  
"Guah!" Matt cried out, surprised, but it felt good too. "Wha-?!"

"Relax boy, or this'll hurt a hell of a lot." Szpirglas says, smirking down at the boy.

Matt opens his mouth to call out, but when Szpirglas' finger enters him suddenly, no sound comes out. Matt closes his mouth after a moment and breaths after a few beats.

"What are you doing?!" Matt practically yells, and feels his insides twitching in discomfort.

"This?" Szpirglas asks mockingly. "I'm stretching you boy."

Matt's a smart kid, and given the current situation, it didn't take long for him to figure out where this was going.

Szpirglas inserts another finger into Matt's ass. He leans farther over Matt whose head is now pressed into the bed because of the uncomfortable feeling in his rear.

Szpirglas decides to bend his finger, and Matt's back arches off the bed.

"Ahhhh!" Matt moans out, and Szpirglas flinches.

_I think I'm starting to like the sounds of his moans a little __**too**__ much right now!_ Szpirglas thinks.

"That's called your prostate boy." The older of the two explains.

Matt goes silent, and Szpirglas looks down at him in confusion.

Matt's face is red. "What?" Szpirglas asks.

"…a-again." Matt says, looking away from the older's probing gaze.

"It would be my pleasure boy!" Szpirglas responds, crooking his finger once again. "This'll be a blast."


End file.
